You're Everything
by justimpolite
Summary: After the incident with the Devil's Spirit, Diana confronts Faye about their earlier argument and is shocked when the girl opens up to her. "I'm nothing and that's all I'm ever going to be."


"Melissa, please, you can't be alone right now."

"Diana, I'm embarrassed and humiliated, but I'm fine. You don't need to baby me, I'd rather just be alone."

Diana and Melissa were in the room they had been given for the night by Faye, and when Melissa asked the other girl to leave Diana instantly voiced her concern.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"Please, Diana. I just really want to be alone right now." Melissa pleaded, looking desperately at the brunette.

Diana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Promise me you'll come and get me if you need me?"

Melissa let out a breath of relief and brought Diana into a hug. "I promise, and thank you. I know Faye won't mind."

"Faye?" Diana stepped back, confusion etched on her face.

"Well you'll have to sleep in her room with her, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch." Melissa rolled her eyes at Diana's obliviousness.

"What?" Diana gaped at the shorter girl. "Are you crazy? There's no way I can sleep in the same room as Faye, you saw how mad with me she was!"

"It'll be fine, Di. She's not going to turn you away, don't worry about it. Please, for me?"

Diana let out a huff of frustration, but she knew she had no other choice. "Fine. But you owe me!"

"Deal! Now go on, the later you wake her up the madder she'll be." Melissa laughed as she playfully pushed a protesting Diana out of her room.

_Great, Faye's sure to curse me into oblivion for this. _Diana made her way down the hallway and slowly opened the door to Faye's room. _Everything's quiet, maybe I could just-_

"Are you going to stand there breathing loudly enough to wake up the whole of Chance Harbour, or are you going to come in?"

_Well I guess that answers that question._

Diana quietly slipped into the darkened room and stood awkwardly, looking at the Faye shaped mound beneath the bed covers. The room was different to how she remembered it. The previously poster covered walls were a lot barer, with only a few photographs standing on her bedside table. Her eyes fell on one of Faye with her grandpa, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Faye's voice cut across the silence. "And you're here because...?"

"S-sorry, I just, Uh." Diana cursed herself as she stumbled over her words. She had no need to be nervous in front of Faye. "Melissa wants to be alone and suggested I come and sleep in here. But I don't have to! I'm happy to jus-"

"You left Melissa on your own, are you insane? You gave me that whole 'let's make Faye feel like shit speech' and then you left her!" Faye was fuming, and started to scramble out of bed.

"Faye! Faye, calm down! She's fine, really. She promised me that she would come straight here if there was something wrong. And our energy is connected so we'll be able to feel if something's wrong. We were just distracted last time." For some reason Diana felt her cheeks flush at her last few words, and was thankful for the lack of lighting in the room.

Faye paused, half out of the covers, and then clambered back into bed with sigh. "Fine, but you better hope nothing happens to her, Meade."

Diana nodded quickly. She turned around and started to make her way over to the arm chair opposite Faye's bed.

"What are you doing?"

Diana turned as Faye looked over to her, one eyebrow raised. "I'm settling down for the night. I mean, the chair's probably more comfortable than the floor..."

Faye groaned and rolled her eyes before throwing back the covers. "Despite how you ace all your classes and lead a circle of witches, you can be a dummy sometimes. You can sleep with me."

Diana's eyes widened at the comment. _Sleep _with Faye? In her_ bed?_ The thought hadn't even occurred to the girl. Diana realised she'd been deliberating this in her head for too long as she noticed Faye watching her with an amused smile.

"Uh, are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the chair."

"Oh come on Di, I'm not going to attack you. Just get in the damn bed. I really don't care what you do." The smile had gone and the girl turned over and turned away from Diana.

Diana eventually regained the use of her limbs and cautiously walked over to the bed. She slipped in and pulled the covers over herself, facing away from the other girl and staring blankly at the wall ahead. Only a few hours ago she'd been engaged in a heated argument with Faye, and now she was lying in bed with her. And she regretted her words, she truly did. Not because of Faye's response, but because in the split second after she'd spoken she saw the hurt flash across Faye's face. As much as Faye would argue this, Diana knew her. She knew when she was protecting herself from being hurt, from her feelings, and she knew that these things sometimes got through the crack in Faye's armour. Faye's one weakness was that she cared. She would never admit it, and always did all she could to hide it, but Diana knew how much it must have hurt for her to say those things about Melissa to her, especially going by her earlier comment. She couldn't just leave it; she needed Faye to know how sorry she was.

"Faye?"

Diana knew Faye was pretending to be asleep, but she wasn't going to give up.

"I'm sorry." Diana's words were met with silence. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I know that you care about Melissa and would never want to hurt her. Hell, you were the only one who really got through to her after Nick's death." When once again the only sound that followed was Faye's slow breathing, Diana twisted around so that the two girls were facing one another. Their noses brushed and Faye's breath lightly tickled her face.

"Faye, please. I just...I'm so sorry. For everything. I know it's hard for you, I do. I know that you and your mom have trouble communicating, even more so after the death of your grandfather. And Melissa-"

"-Melissa is all I have." Faye's empty voice cut across Diana. "She's all I have. Most of the time I feel my mom couldn't care less about me, obviously I don't have a father I can talk to. The closest I had was Grandpa and even he's left me. Everybody does."

"You still have the circle."

"Oh please, like anybody in the circle actually gives a shit about me." Diana winced at the viciousness in Faye's voice. "Cassie appears and suddenly everything is about her. She's trouble, but we all ignore it because we think that somehow she's going to make a difference. Jake and Adam are both completely enamoured with her, and like you said, I clearly don't have Melissa anymore. And to top it all off, you obviously hate me, and how could I blame you? How could anybody blame you?"

To the surprise of both girls, Diana's hands suddenly shot up, each gently holding either side of Faye's face. She bore into green eyes with such great intensity that Faye was taken aback.

"I do not hate you. I could _never_ hate you, so don't think that. You matter, Faye, to all of us. And I need you."

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better by spouting a load of shit, then it's not working. Don't lie to me. I'm nothing! I'm nothing and that's all I'm ever going to be." Faye's eyes shone with unshed tears and her hands gripped the front of Diana's shirt with such strength that her knuckles turned white.

Diana's heart ached so desperately for the girl and she felt her own breath hitch at the sight in front of her. Who was this girl? Faye was always so strong, so full of a unique dark grace that followed her everywhere. But now? Now she lay in front of her completely broken, and Diana had no idea how to piece her back together.

Diana brought Faye's face closer to her, so their foreheads were touching. "Don't you ever think that you're nothing. You're everything, Faye. You're everything." And with that, without thinking about what she was doing, without considering the consequences, for the first time in her life Diana acted impulsively and brought their lips together.

The silence that had earlier stifled the room was no longer doing so. Instead, the silence surrounded them, making them lose all concept of time. How long had this moment lasted? Had it been seconds, minutes, hours? Maybe it had been forever? It felt like forever, and Diana hoped it had been, as her thumb gently caressed Faye's cheek.

Diana slowly pulled back and looked at Faye. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing shallow. She was beautiful. Loose strands of hair framed her face while the small amount of moonlight that had found its way through the gap in the curtains shone upon her, illuminating her slightly parted lips. Diana leaned in again and placed a kiss to Faye's forehead, and to her cheek, her nose, her eyelid. She covered her with feather light kisses as her hand reached across Faye's body and intertwined their fingers.

Words were softly spoken by Diana in the dark as her lips continued their route, caressing every inch of Faye they could. "Everything...you're everything. So beautiful."

Faye tightened her grip on Diana's hand. "Please don't leave me. Please."

Diana rested her forehead against Faye's. She breathed deeply; eyes closed and squeezed the other girl's hand.

"Never."


End file.
